Forget Me Not
by Lady Camelia
Summary: AH FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.A near fatal accident leaves Bella with no recollection of her husband or young child. In fact, she's not even sure who she is.
1. Preface

**Full Summary: **A near fatal accident leaves Bella with no recollection of her husband or young child. In fact, she's not even sure who she is. His life suddenly turned upside down, Edward will do anything in his power to get his wife to remember him and the perfect life they shared together, or, at least, he'll die trying.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything. Twilight and it's character belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**PREFACE**

My mother used to tell me that love was a difficult and uneasy path to follow. That along this winding road of emotion I would encounter many complications that were apart of everyday life; some of which I, myself, would contribute to, others would be out of my control. She would tell me nothing in life was ever easy and it wouldn't be worth it if it was, because, simply, somethings were just worth fighting for and the fight and struggle to finally gain what you loved most was what made it all worth it in the end.

At the time I merely smiled disbelievingly. Love was not difficult, at least not for me, and I didn't think it should be for anyone. Not every love story should be as tragic as _Romeo and Juliet_. Love was simple. It was easy and should flow without yield, because that is how it has always been for me. I've been with one person throughout high school and married them before graduating college, and if we had a disagreement it was settle quickly.

But of course I was wrong and now I must fight to keep what I cherish the most. What has always been the most important thing in my life, the reason I woke up each and everyday, the keeper of my heart...

My wife.

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's short and I apologize, but I will not leave you hanging with a measly three hundred words. I'll have chapter one up shortly. I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think so far.

**Camelia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own anything Twilight. It all goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

_Soft lips pressed gently to mine, lingering a moment before pulling away. I couldn't stop the smile curled my upon my lips as the soft lips came back and pressed a bit more firmly to mine. My eyes slowly fluttered open as my lips were once again abandoned, and looked up to meet the gaze of my beautiful wife._

"_Good morning," She purred, leaning forward again. I met her halfway, pressing my lips to her's hungrily, as I pulled her on top of me. It was indeed a good morning, I thought as her mouth opened up to mine and her small sweet tongue flicked lightly again mine in greeting._

_I groaned into her mouth as I tangled my fingers in her chestnut colored hair, while the other made it's way down the small of her back; not stopping until it found her nice firm ass. I gave her a nice firm squeeze before I ground my hips up against her, causing her to abruptly pull away from my lips-moaning._

"_Edward," My name left her lips breathlessly and she looked down at me with lust filled eyes. I'm sure my own mirrored her's. "We don't have time this morning. We're going to be late for work,"She said with an attempt to move away from me only to realize I still hand her hair firmly fist-ed in my hand._

"_Well, make time Bella," I demanded as I pulled her mouth back to mine. She murmured softly against my lips in protest and I knew if I didn't think move quick she would regain her ability to think and reason; I just couldn't have that._

_I rolled us over, pushing my knee in between her leg, and continued to kiss her with fervor. I trailed my hands down her sides and pulled my lips from Bella's frowning. When had she managed to get dressed? I couldn't have that. I preferred her naked. _

_Bella groaned in frustration as I began to work on the button of her slacks and reached forward to pull my lips back down to her's. "Got to move faster Cullen," She muttered against my lips before running her warm wet tongue again my lower lip I sucked on her tongue as it entered my mouth as I yanked her pants down her hips, taking her panties down with them._

_I groaned softly as Bella's hands trailed down my stomach, my breathing coming out in soft pants as the stopped where I wanted her to touch me most. Her fingers lightly brushed against the head of my cock and a light moan emitted from my throat. I'm so glad I sleep in the nude. Bella's lips curled upward against mine as she took me in her hand and gave me a tight squeeze. My hips jerked against her hand on their own violation and I pulled my mouth away from her's, moaning. "Fuck, Bella,"_

"_Mommy? Daddy?"_

_Bella tensed momentarily beneath me as our bedroom down pushed open, and no doubt our three-year- old son, Jeremiah, walked in. My wife released her hold one me and I groaned at the absence of her touch as she shifted beneath me to pull her clothing back up. "I told you to go faster," She said with laughter in her eyes as she leaned forward to press her lip lightly to my own. I had no doubt I was pouting. I just got cock blocked by my own son._

_I made sure to pull the bed sheet around me before I rolled off the the side to allow Bella to crawl of the bed. I watched as she gathered our son into her arms and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Good morning baby boy," She cooed. Jeremiah giggled and returned her kiss._

"_Morning momma," He said glancing down at me. He leaned forward in Bella's arms, reaching out for me. "Daddy?" I sat up and smiled at him as Bella faked a pout at our son's attempt to abandon her for me._

"_Hey Buddy," I said softly. "Why don't you head down stairs with mommy and help her make breakfast while I take a quick shower and get dressed?" He stared at me a moment as if contemplating before easing himself back into his mother's arms._

I was pulled from the memory with a light touch to my shoulder. "Edward?" My father's voice was soft and filled with concern. When I didn't speak or turn my head to acknowledge him, he sighed and repeated my name as he sat down next to me on the bench that sat in front of the hospital. "It's not so bad son. It could have been worse." He tried to reassure me, but I merely snorted.

"My wife doesn't remember me or our son. Hell, dad, she doesn't even know who she is. What could be worse than that?" I asked, turning my head to look at him for the first time since he arrived that morning.

A month ago my life had been perfect. I had a loving wife and a beautiful child. Now, thanks to a drunk driver-a teenager none the less- I had a wife that was uncertain about me and our child. Unsure of our family. Our life. Everything we build together, every beautiful moment in our life erased from her memory. Amnesia.

"She could be dead, son." My father said sternly. His gaze flickered from mine a moment to the doors off to our side. My mother must be on her way out. "Dead is permanent. Amnesia doesn't have to be and in most cases it isn't."

"Bella is already to go." My mother said softly as she made her way in front of me, her lips curled into a slight frown. She was no doubt disappointed in me. I had reacted rather harshly to a nurse when she told me Bella was to be released today. How could the be sending her home when she doesn't remember anything and as far as I was concerned they hadn't done a thing to fix that. Her memory would come back with time they said. Wasn't a month enough time? I wanted my wife back. My best friend and confidant. "So, if you are done pouting you need to find yourself back in and sign her release papers."

I frowned up at my mother, wanting to ask her who, exactly, was pouting. I could deny it all I want, but I knew I was. With a sigh I pushed myself up and my mother took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You and Bella can get passed this obstacle, Edward, I know you can."

Unsure if she was right and merely squeezed her hand back as I lead both my parents back inside the hospital. We took the elevator back up to the third floor in silence and was greeted by my sister Alice. She held my son tightly in her arms, his head tucked under her chin. His eyes were hooded with sleep and his small mouth worked lazily over his binky. "I'll keep him with me over the weekend," She said softly. "To give Bella some time to adjust."

I muttered a soft 'thank you' as I leaned down and pressed my lips to the top of my son's forehead. Alice smiled up at me softly as I straightened up. "I love you Edward," She said softly. "Everything is going to be fine."

I grunted softly as I turned away from her and headed back towards Bella's room. I really wished people would stop saying that, especially since no one really knew. What if her memory was gone forever? What if she decided to leave? What if she already left? No one was currently with her right now. Panic instantly seized me and I found myself practically running back to her room.

I pushed the door open a little rougher than I should have and it hit the wall with a loud bang causing Bella to jump. I sighed in relief as she stared up at me with large, round, doe- like eyes. "Sorry," I muttered softly.

A small smile found her lips and she shook her head. "It's fine," Sliding off her bed of the last month or so she grabbed the clip board off of it and held it out to me. "The nurse said we can leave after these are signed."

I took them and gave her a slight nod before turning my gaze down to the small print on the paper in front of me. After scanning through it I scribbled my signature and lifted my head to see Bella still standing in the same spot she was when I looked away. I forced a small smile to my lips and tucked the clip board under my arm. "Ready to go home?" I asked softly as I reached out for the small white paper bag with her belongings it it.

She forced a small smile of her own and nodded. "I suppose so."

Taking a deep breath, I lead her out in the hall where my parents stood waiting with a nurse. "You take care now Isabella," The nurse said as she wrapped her arms lightly around her. Bella's smile became real as she returned the hug.

"I will." She promised as she released the other female.

Jealously sprang to life and I had to force myself to look away. Why couldn't Bella wrap her arms around me? Smile for me? My attention turned to the nurse as she pulled the clip board from under my arm and I couldn't help but glare at the other woman, which of course did me no good. Her eyes instantly dropped down the the forms, obviously checking to see if everything was properly signed and dated.

When we finally managed to get out of the hospital we all quickly said our goodbye and headed off towards our own cars. Bella followed nervously behind me until I stopped, with out much warning to her, in front of my Volvo. Part of me had thought she might have remembered it, but when she ran into my back I knew I as wrong.

I turned to face her and she assured me she was all right and without another word I helped her into the car, knowing now nothing was the same as before. It was a new beginning I never wanted, but I got anyway, and I knew I would do anything to win the heart of my wife back.

**Author's note: **Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. Got a bit distracted my classmates. Sorry, didn't have time to revise completely. Have to head off to work. Please R&R.

Camelia


End file.
